The Fourth Quarter Quell
by Myra Bones
Summary: In the Fourth Quarter Quell, only female tributes will compete. When Amy gets chosen, Myra Bones steps up for her friend and volunteers for her. But then the second tributes gets chosen... again...


**_Hi everyone._**

**_Yes, I know I should be updating Izzy Volturi. I'm not writing that anymore. Though thanks for all the favourites!  
This is in honor of me being bored during Chemistry.  
I'm such a good student._**

Thanks to: Niamh, Amy, Mirre for letting me borrow your names.

_**This is just the Prologue, Chapter one should be up tomorrow.  
**__**If I think of it. And not get stuck. Or bored.  
**_**_Don't count on this being up_ tomorrow.**

  
_**Disclaimer: unfortunately, I am not a multi miljardair, so it's safe to assume this is not mine. DAMMIT**_

* * *

_The Fourth Quarter Quell_

_**Prologue**_

**''And thus, to show that everyone in our nation has equal opportunities, and we do not focus on men alone, the Fourth Quarter Quell, and thereby the 100th Hunger Games, shall exist of only female tributes.''**

''I volunteer!'' The words rang through the silent crowd before she'd even realized she'd actually spoken them out loud, and not just desperately hoped them to be true. She could feel everyone around her breathe a quiet sigh of relief - Amy was a very well-liked person, even if she only truly spoke with a few people, and nobody wanted to see her compete in the Hunger Games ... and most likely not come back alive. Grateful smiles were send her way for what had to be the first time ever, but she ignored all of them as she forced her body to move, making measured, graceful steps towards the stage. She'd volunteered, shown everyone she could be brave, but now was the time to show everyone she could be strong as well.

She expected that one of the Peacekeepers would guide Amy off the stage and into the crowds again, since she was no longer the tribute, but for the longest time it didn't happen, making her feel as if she'd made a terrible mistake. But she hadn't, she knew that. She also knew that everyone was just shocked; ever since the Career tributes had died down, and you were no longer allowed to volunteer for family member, volunteers had become practically non-existent. But she didn't care; Amy was her one and only friend, and she would not allow her to die, or even if she survived, kill anyone. She glared at one of the Peacekeepers guiding her to the stage and he got the hint, softly taking Amy's arm and moving her to the crowd again. She was safe, for now. She stepped onto the stage, careful not to show any emotion. She couldn't play the 'innocent girl'-card, she'd already volunteered, so she'd simply have to show the other tributes they had to be afraid of her, but not why.

She wasn't bothered about joining the Games, she'd be fine, in her eyes. Her father had taught her everything she needed to know, and when the District-12 escort, Niamh Keady, asked for her name she said it in a loud, clear voice. Her father had taught her martial arts and sword fighting, she was clever and cunning. She couldn't disappear from the other's minds, but she could make others seem that much more important. She was positive she could come out of the Hunger Games, not only alive, but also victorious.

She was still thinking this when Niamh stuck her hand in the same bowl again, the bowl meant for girls' names, and drew out a white card that meant certain dead for one other girl in District 12. She opened it and looked inside before shooting the girl besides her a sympathetic and apologetic look. She turned back to the crowd and opened her mouth, seemingly hesitating for a moment. She could feel her heart sink.

''The second female tribute in the 100th Hunger Games is...'' And then, like an echo of the past, or the mocking of the fates, he mouth formed the words they'd already formed once. The crowd silence again and a loud, anguished cry could be heard. ''Amilyn Ryer.''

And just like that, in the few seconds it took to say that name out loud, Myra Bones' fate was sealed, never to be changed again.

* * *

24 Tributes left.


End file.
